Time After Time
Time After Time is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Friend or Foe? and the first case overall. It takes place as the first case in the North America region. Plot In an alternate timeline, 2020, on the player's first day in the International Crimes Division, they were tasked with meeting team coordinator Nolan Anderson in the California headquarters. Nolan then greeted the player and introduced them to feisty detective Rosa Li, before debriefing them on the current mission. Nolan recounted how the team had been investigating the infamous crime syndicate La Familia and had discovered evidence of them making contact with an agent in Starlight Shores. Before the player could meet the rest of the team, they received reports of a body being found and Nolan sent them to investigate. On the pier, they found the body of chief of police Randolph Torres, his body cut in half. After meeting the strict coroner Suniva Laghari and her apprentice Luna, who was snapping photos of the corpse for her "souls in crisis" photo album, they suspected beat cop Mark Marlow, decorated officer Andrew Ramone, and famous actor Tet Dyke. Then, the pair received a call from weapons expert Dara O'Donnell, who revealed that she'd just found the victim's lower half. They then met with Dara by the banks of the La Mirada river, who carried the victim's legs over her shoulder nonchalantly. She then hypothesised that the killer cut the victim in half on the pier and his legs fell into the river where they floated down stream to the banks. The pair then met with tech expert Tadashi who was working on building a robot dog out of scraps. He confirmed the weapon as a laser gun often purchased on the black market. They also suspected television personality Kai Moore and gang leader Alice Crane. Then, a woman clad in white clothing approached the pair, insisting she'd made a breakthrough. The lab chief, Aida Ashridge, confirmed that after analysing the victim's blood she'd been able to confirm he was suffering from terminal disease that was only worsening. Along with this information, it was also discovered that Randolph refused to hire Mark's son, that Randolph hadn't probably investigated the attack on Andrew's pregnant wife, and that Randolph had paid Alice to send some of her gang members to beat up and scare some troublesome teenagers, though Alice refused as she believed harming children was crossing a line. Finally, they exposed the killer as Andrew Ramone. Andrew initially denied involvement in the crime but eventually cracked as a determined Rosa pressed on, covering his face with his hands and confessing that he'd become the criminals that he fought against. He went on to say that Randolph was endangering the city and it's people, including his own pregnant wife, Dana. He recounted how, due to his terminal illness, Randolph was worsening at his job and couldn't help protect the citizens, but even after all that, he refused to resign out of his own pride. Andrew urged Randolph to step down before the situation could get any worse and the crime rate increased further, but Randolph called Andrew whiny and ushered him away. When his wife was attacked, Andrew saw red and stole a laser gun, confiscated from a black market dealer, from the evidence locker. He then requested that Randolph meet him at sunrise on the pier and tried to threaten him into resigning. Still, Randolph refused and the pair scuffled, prompting the laser gun to go off accidentally and cut Randolph straight in two. Panicked, Andrew threw the laser torch and Randolph's legs over the side of the pier but was disrupted before he could dispose of the rest of the body. Andrew was then taken to court to be tried, where Judge Donovan decided that a fifteen year sentence was appropriate. Luna then snapped a photo of Andrew for her portfolio, prompting Suniva to pull her back to her seat as Andrew was taken away. Post-trial, the team regrouped to discuss the reason they came to Starlight Shores; La Familia. As Nolan stressed the importance of identifying the La Familia agent in the city, profiler Jason Fever presented a hypothesis. Jason theorised that due to Alice's connections amongst the underworld of Starlight Shores after the former kingpin's death, she'd have likely heard about foreign crime activity approaching on her areas. Knowing Alice was a reasonable person, Jason requested to go with the player to interrogate Alice. After some back and forth, Alice, as thanks for them wrapping up the investigation swiftly without getting the gang involved, told them that she knew of a meeting scheduled to happen on the pier. They then investigated the pier and found evidence identifying Kai Moore as La Familia's sleeper agent, with him and the crime syndicate head, Vito Moretti, agreeing on his profit from the upcoming operation in North America. Meanwhile, Nolan charged Bryson Tent and the player with wrapping up any remaining trouble in the city. Accompanied by Luna, Bryson's girlfriend, the trio headed out to the castle in Hidden Falls, where they were approached by a panicked man by the name of Joshua Copperfield. Joshua then insisted he'd heard a ticking from a nearby trash can and was worried it was bomb due to the city's recent crime spike. With no time to waste, the trio called Dara to the scene and investigated the trash can, only to find a message with a ticking machine rigged to it. The note then contained an invite to a party held inside the headquarters that night. Joshua then revealed himself as the team's historian and confessed it was a ruse to surprise the player, with Tadashi developing the ticking noise. At the party, the team greeted each other and shared stories with the player from their years working in law enforcement. Rosa then chuckled and admitted the player was doing better on their first day than she did. The following day, after the party had ceased, Aida commented that the city had elected Mark Marlow as the new chief of police in the city. They then attended Mark's speech where he promised to uphold the city's laws and return it to its former glory. Pondering the operation in the continent, Dara, back in the headquarters, suggested they head to investigate Vito's sister, Alessandra Charles, who lived in Montreal. Agreeing that Alessandra could have answers, Nolan plotted a course for Canada in order to investigate. Meanwhile, in the serene fields of Tuscany, Italy, Vito, the man dressed in a fine black suit, dined at a grand, wooden table. Others sat at either side of the table, looking forwards to Vito and detailing that their "enemy" was swiftly approaching. Vito then waved them off and insisted they were no problem, as, soon, they'd have a kingdom... and nobody would be able to bring it down. Summary Victim *'Randolph Torres' (found cut in half on the pier) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Andrew Ramone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marshmallows. *The suspect is in contact with dodos. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bulletproof jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marshmallows. *The suspect is in contact with dodos. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bulletproof jacket. *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marshmallows. *The suspect is in contact with dodos. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marshmallows. *The suspect is in contact with dodos. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats marshmallows. *The suspect is in contact with dodos. *The suspect drinks energy drinks. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bulletproof jacket. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats marshmallows. *The killer is in contact with dodos. *The killer drinks energy drinks. *The killer wears a bulletproof jacket. *The killer has a cut. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Starlight Estate Pier. (Clues: Victim's Upper Half, Swimming Equipment, Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Mark Marlow) *Interrogate Mark on his badge found by the body. (New Crime Scene: Hidden Falls Castle) *Investigate Hidden Falls Castle. (Clues: Helmets, Clapboard) *Examine Helmets. (Result: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Police Awards Ceremony; New Suspect: Andrew Ramone) *Inform Andrew of his chief's murder. *Examine Clapboard. (Result: Actor's Name; New Suspect: Tet Dyke) *See if Tet knew the victim well. *Examine Swimming Equipment. (Result: Signet Ring) *Analyze Signet Ring. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with dodos) *Autopsy Victim's Upper Half. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats marshmallows) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate La Mirada River. (Clues: Dirt Mound, Footprints, Broken Machine) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Card Identified; New Suspect: Kai Moore) *Interrogate Kai on the card found by the legs. (Attribute: Kai is in contact with dodos) *Examine Footprints. (Result: Footprint Sample) *Analyze Footprint Sample. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Alice Crane) *Confront Alice over the footprints found by the body. (Attribute: Alice eats marshmallows) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Laser Gun) *Analyze Laser Gun. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks energy drinks; New Crime Scene: Drawbridge) *Investigate Drawbridge. (Clues: Torn Portrait, Broken Hairpiece) *Examine Torn Portrait. (Result: Portrait of Tet) *Confront Tet over the portrait. (Attribute: Tet eats marshmallows, is in contact with dodos, and drinks energy drinks) *Examine Broken Hairpiece. (Result: Hairpiece) *Analyze Hairpiece. (06:00:00) *Speak to Andrew about his wife's attack. (Attribute: Andrew eats marshmallows, is in contact with dodos, and drinks energy drinks) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Riverbanks. (Clues: Randolph's Satchel, Wallet, Soaked Papers) *Examine Randolph's Satchel. (Result: Photos of Teenagers) *Analyze Photos of Teenagers. (04:00:00) *See Alice about the victim's payments. (Attribute: Alice is in contact with dodos, and drinks energy drinks) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Mark over the angry message addressed to Randolph. (Attribute: Mark eats marshmallows, is in contact with dodos, and drinks energy drinks) *Examine Soaked Papers. (Result: City Wide Ban) *Ask Kai about Randolph trying to have him banned from the city. (Attribute: Kai eats marshmallows and drinks energy drinks) *Investigate Pier Bench. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Fabric) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bottled Drink) *Analyze Bottled Drink. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bulletproof jacket) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Chief's Hat) *Analyze Chief's Hat. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cut) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Butterfly Effect (1/5). (No stars) The Butterfly Effect (1/5) *Go with Jason to reason with Alice. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Starlight Estate Pier. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: La Familia Documents) *Examine La Familia Documents. (Result: Cryptic Communications) *Analyze Cryptic Communications. (06:00:00) *Confront Kai over his connections to the crime syndicate. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Joshua is panicked. *Investigate Hidden Falls Castle. (Clue: Trash) *Examine Trash. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Party Invitation) *Hear Mark's speech. (Reward: Star Spangled Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:North America (FOF)